


The Best and Worst First Day

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Language, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sentinel Bingo Card, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: It’s Blair’s first day as a Major Crimes Consultant and he has a very tough day.  Will he question if he made the right choice?Sentinel BingoPrompt: Wild Card SquareFirst Day





	The Best and Worst First Day

The Best and Worst First Day  
By PattRose   
Summary: It’s Blair’s first day as a Major Crimes Consultant and he has a very tough day. Will he question if he made the right choice?   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: Wild Card (First Day)  
Warnings: Angst, language, violence   
Word Count: 3853  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you for everything you do.

 

When Blair Sandburg arrived at the station that morning, he had no idea that the bullpen gang would be having a little party for him. It was his first day of being the Major Crimes Consultant. He would be working with everyone, not just Jim. Blair loved the idea and jumped at it when Simon offered it to him. It paid pretty well, he got sick leave, vacation, insurance and he got to work with everyone he truly loved in Major Crimes. The best part of it was, Blair still didn’t have to carry a gun. If he wanted to, he could, but he preferred to do things the old fashioned way. Talking things out was Blair’s way. 

He drove his own car in that morning because Jim had things to take care of. Blair didn’t question it. He wasn’t going to take advantage of Jim at all. Besides, sometimes he would be working with one of the others and might have to stay late. If he had driven in with Jim, poor Jim would have to wait until Blair was done. Nope, Blair wanted everything to work out and that included his own wheels. 

He got a new car. Not brand new, but new to Blair. Jim helped him pick it out. He got a very nice Chevy Malibu and Blair loved it. Jim told him that it suited Blair’s personality. Blair wasn’t sure what that meant, but he took it as a compliment and went with it. It was a beautiful burgundy color with dark gray interior. It looked like brand new. Supposedly, it only had one owner before Blair. 

Blair had worried about this move in Major Crimes for a month. He had talked with Jim over and over again and Jim kept telling him to choose what he wanted to do. And when Blair told Jim about this job, Jim was thrilled. Now, Jim felt like his partner at work was going to be accepted and liked for what he could do, not because he was Jim’s partner. No, Blair truly loved the idea of working with everyone and anyone in Major Crimes. And they had all pounded him on the back in congratulation when he took the job. A week later, here he was on the elevator going upstairs to Major Crimes. And the best part was he had his own parking space in the garage. Yes, Blair Sandburg was a very happy man. 

Blair wondered what Jim was up to that morning. He had left so early and Blair hated waking up alone in bed. He and Jim had been lovers for about eight months and they were out. So far there had been no problems.

The elevator opened and there stood everyone waiting for him. They all yelled, “Surprise!”

Blair couldn’t believe it. Jim hadn’t said a word. Blair was totally shocked. He didn’t expect cake and ice cream at 7:30 in the morning, but there he was eating it with his friends, or-as he liked to call them-his ‘family’. 

They had no sooner gotten the place cleaned up afterwards when Simon barked, “Sandburg, my office. Connor, you too.”

The two of them shrugged their shoulders and walked towards Simon’s office. Megan knocked before they walked in. 

“Good morning, Simon,” Blair said, happily. 

“You might not think so when I assign you your first case. Megan, this has to do with the rapes that are going on at the university. Blair, she’s been investigating them and will need your input. Maybe you can suggest some fresh ideas and a new place to look for this man.”

“This is actually very exciting, Simon. I get to work with Megan on a case she’s been stumped with. This will be good for both of us.”

Megan smiled at Blair for being so eager, she on the other hand didn’t feel that way. “Simon, could we possibly have Jim on this too?”

“If you want to bring Jim in on this, it’s your call, Megan. Discuss it with Sandburg and take care of things. Now get busy and find me that rapist before he hurts anyone else.”

But Jim was standing in the doorway and said, “The rapist struck again, but this time, he killed the victim.” Jim handed the paper to Megan and said, “Everything you need to know is on this sheet.”

“Thank you, Jimbo. Would you like to join us in the search for this madman?” Megan asked. 

“Sure, I’m free right now. The three of us would make a good team, I believe,” Jim said. 

Blair smiled at both of them and said, “Let’s get all the paperwork to get me up to date and get on our way. We don’t want this to get cold.”

The three of them walked out and Simon hoped that they would find something and soon. Joel came in and said, “We’ve got a murder on 10th Street and Wilmot. Do you want me to take Jim with me?”

“No, take Rafe and Brown with you. They look bored. Keep them busy, Joel.”

“See you later, Simon.” Joel walked out and grabbed Rafe and Henri and they were on their way within minutes. 

Simon was left with two spare cops that were just assigned to the department that morning. If anything came up, Simon knew he could ask them to take the call.

*

Jim was driving Megan Connor’s car because it had more room for the three of them. And everyone knew that Jim liked to drive. Blair sat in the back seat reading the files that Megan had on the rapist. He was a very sick individual. “Megan, why would he kill the latest one. He’s been doing this for nearly a month without using that type of violence. Do you see him doing that?”

“Honestly, Sandy, I think it’s someone else. That’s why I wanted Jimbo to help too. This guy takes too much pleasure in raping the victims and letting them live. Maybe we need to have me go undercover and see if we can catch him that way. He has no particular taste, he likes everyone, it seems. We have blonds, brunettes, redheads and black hair. We have tall, short, thin, heavy, this man doesn’t care. He attacks just to attack. And he seems to enjoy the thrill of it. The victims all said that he was very happy while he raped them. He laughed and said they would never forget him.”

“Okay, so it’s someone that got ignored. It’s happening at the university, so we look for a student, maybe one going for a doctorate, that got ignored for whatever reason and see if we come up with anything there,” Blair said. 

“Chief, that sounds like a good place to start, but first we have to check out the murder site and victim. Dan is still there with her. Are you prepared for that?”

“Jim, it’s not like I’ve never seen a dead body before. In fact, I’ve gotten sort of used to them. I think that’s sad.”

“I know what you mean, Sandy. I’m used to it too. It doesn’t mean we don’t care about the victim, we’re just used to things happening like this.”

Jim parked and they all walked in and found the body and Dan Wolf. Megan walked to him and said, “Does it look like the same rapist, Dan?”

“I don’t know yet. She fought him like crazy, while the other victims were told they would be killed if they fought him. So that makes me question it. But she might have just been so scared that she fought anyhow. Maybe he was teaching them all a lesson. Open your mouth or fight me, and I’ll kill you,” Dan answered. 

Jim had gloves and booties on. So did Megan and Blair. They sure didn’t want to contaminate the crime scene. Jim was looked at the floor next to the body and Dan asked, “See something, Jim?”

They all knew about Jim’s senses and just didn’t talk about them. Dan could use all the help he could get.

“Actually, there are drops of something leading away from the body. What if it’s sperm? Our guy always wore a condom, right? Isn’t that right, Megan?”

“Yes, he always wore a condom. There was no evidence like that left behind on any of the cases.” 

Dan got his instruments and was able to get the drops of whatever it was onto a slide. He put them in a case and said, “Megan, I’ll call you later and tell you if it’s sperm or not. And also, she’s got tons of skin and blood underneath her fingernails. Keep that in mind too.”

“Thanks, Dan.” She turned to Blair and said, “So what do you think, Sandy.”

“I think it’s someone new. This girl had nothing to do with the others. This girl was treated differently. I’m guessing it was someone she knew who didn’t get their way with her. Let’s start looking at friends, family and so forth in her records.”

They took all their booties and gloves off and discarded them in the waste can. Blair looked at Megan and said, “I think we should go get her records from the Dean, right away.”

“Good thinking, Blair. Jim and I will take care of that, while you read up on the rest of the rapes. I’m hoping you’ll catch something we’re not seeing.”

“Okay, I’m going to sit in this waiting room and read. I’ll meet you here when you’re done getting the records.”

Jim and Megan went to the Dean’s office and were shocked when the dean didn’t fight them. He gave them the records right away. Then he asked, “Are you getting close to figuring out who is doing this?”

Megan frowned at being asked that question for about the 50th time. “Sir, we’re doing our best and we’ll fill you in when we have something to tell you.”

“Thank you and good luck,” he said as he walked them to the door. 

Megan whispered to Jim as they were leaving, “It’s a new dean.”

“It sure is. I guess the other one got fired when Blair won his lawsuit,” Jim speculated. 

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. Now, let’s find Sandy and see what he thinks of the history of this student.”

They found Blair, face buried in the files, and frowning. “Have you considered that it might be a faculty member?”

“The victims all said they didn’t recognize his voice or his demeanor. So I think it’s someone they don’t know.”

“It still could be a faculty member. Just one they don’t know,” Blair said again. 

“We’ll check out the faculty as soon we’re done with this. This is Julie Bard’s file and I thought maybe you might want to read it first.”

“Julie Bard?” Blair asked. “She had an altercation with Professor Windom last year. I remember because everyone was talking about it. She made his life miserable after she filed charges. He lost a lot of his clout when he came back after the charges were filed. He didn’t lose his job, but people talked about him all the time. I didn’t recognize Julie at all. She looked a lot different beat up and dead.”

Jim looked at Megan and asked, “Could it be that simple?”

“Let’s find this man and see what he has to say,” Megan said. 

They found out where he was and headed in that direction. He was at the library working. It was part of his probation after Julie Bard had made the allegations. Megan said, “I’m going to stand here and make sure no one gets out. You and Sandy go and find him. “

Blair started looking for him and saw a man with scrapes all over his neck, right above his collar and whispered to Jim. “I think I found him.”

Jim saw the scrapes and knew that Blair was probably right on the money. “Professor Windom?” Jim asked quietly. 

He turned and saw Blair standing behind Jim and panicked. He started running for the doorway that Megan was blocking. Megan stopped him, cuffed him and took him out of the library. Jim called for a black and white to pick up their suspect. Megan read him his rights while they stood waiting for the black and white. 

They didn’t ask him a thing but he looked at Blair and said, “She was a bitch, tell them. I know you knew that she was a bitch.”

“I don’t even know her, Professor. So I can’t tell them anything,” Blair replied. 

“You’re siding with the tramp? She could have done this to you, Sandburg.”

“Professor, I think you should not say another word until you’ve talked to your lawyer.” 

The cops from the black and white came up and took the Professor into custody and Jim told them to keep him under lock and key until they got back to the station.

“I can’t believe this happened the way it did. I knew it wasn’t the same man. I just knew it,” Megan said, with much self-confidence. 

“I agree with you, Megan. And I think we just need to do some questioning of some of the teachers, students and anyone else that works here. I think this man thinks that women treat him unfairly. So we need to find a single man, perhaps, that isn’t dating anyone. I know that doesn’t help too much, but it’s all I have right now.”

Jim smiled at his partner. “It’s great, Chief. We’ll get busy with the dean right away. We need a list of people that work here, males only, and go from there.”

“Wait a minute. What if it was a woman? And she told her husband or boyfriend that someone wasn’t nice to her and he’s teaching them a lesson. She might not even know about it. It’s probably a student having trouble with other students.” Blair was in his cop mode and Megan knew he was on to something.

“We’ll ask to see all students that had anything to do with the girls that were raped. In fact, we’ll ask the girls if they remember having a run-in with anyone right before that,” Jim suggested. 

“Let’s get busy. We need to see a few of the girls. I think only two of three. I bet they all say they had a run-in with a certain girl and it’ll go from there.”

“Chief, do you think these girls were bullies? Or something like that?”

“It very well could be. They would never suspect a girl. So let’s go and talk to our victims,” Blair said, as they walked down the hall.

*

They went and talked to one of the first victims. Her name was Shelly Vegas. Megan asked the questions. 

“Shelly, I have some difficult questions to ask you. Were you bullying anyone in school before this happened to you?”

“Oh, that’s perfect. You’re going to turn this on me, right? Just because I teased someone doesn’t mean I’m a bully. If she couldn’t take it, that’s the breaks.”

“What is her name, Shelly?” Megan asked holding her temper. 

“Barb Scott. She’s such a nerd. Everyone teases her. She has no friends and is doing terribly in classes. She’s the sort that gives a college a bad name,” Shelly spouted, hatefully. 

“Your friend, Sally, that was attacked also, did she tease her too?” Megan inquired. 

“Yes, we all did. We’ve sort of formed a group of us that were attacked and we sometimes discuss Barb.”

Blair wanted to say something hateful, but knew he couldn’t. He wondered how a girl could be raped and take it as casually as this girl did. It was weird. 

“Besides, she’s a girl, what would that have to do with us being raped?”

“We will get back to you, Shelly. Please don’t say anything to anyone. We’re investigating and need to do exactly that,” Megan said, shortly. Megan never wanted to slap someone so badly in her life. Not that anyone deserves to be raped but these girls were evil.

When they got in the car, Jim called Rafe. “Could you look up an address for someone named Barbara Scott? She’s in college. I need an address as soon as possible.”

“I’ll call Megan with the address as soon as I find something. Talk to you later,” Rafe said as he hung up. 

“Is it just me, or do you feel sorry for Barb and not for Shelly?” Jim asked. 

“No one deserves to get raped, but these girls were looking for trouble. And they found it,” Megan said. 

Blair was really quiet in the back seat. 

Jim looked in the rearview mirror and saw the look of pain on Blair’s face. Jim pulled over to the side of the road and asked, “Chief, tell me what’s wrong?”

“Jim, they were talking about Barb like they used to talk about me when I started. I was a nerd, a geek and a loner. I got teased every single day for the first year. I once was locked in a locker in gym class for three hours before someone let me out. If it wasn’t for my books on Sentinels, I don’t think I would have made it through alive. Maybe Barb is like I was. Smart, but very different. The girls at school would have not liked her if she was like me.”

“Sandy, I can’t believe you didn’t have tons of friends.” Megan was shocked. And appalled. “People are just plain mean.”

“Yes, they are, Chief. But we know that Barb didn’t do this. She probably knows who did, just doesn’t know that he’s doing it. That was the past and you are here now. Let's focus.”

Blair smiled at him. "You're right."

The phone rang and Megan answered, “Hi Rafe, what can I do for you?”

“I have that address for you. She’s a student at Rainier, is that who you’re looking for?” Rafe asked. 

“Yes, rattle it off for me so I can write it down.” 

When she got off the phone she said, “It’s going to be all right, Sandy. We’ll take care of her.”

“She’ll never get over this. She’ll always feel guilty. Someone was as horrible to those girls as they were to her. She just doesn’t know about it.”

Jim drove to the address that Megan wrote down and they sat in the car for a while. “Chief, I think we should take it from here.”

“This is my first day, I can’t make you do my job. I’ll be fine, it’s Barb I’m worried about.”

“Like I said, Sandy, we’ll make sure she’s all right afterwards. We could even see about a different school for her. She could start out fresh.”

“Come on, Chief. We’ve got to get this over with.”

The three of them walked to the door and rang the doorbell. And older woman answered and asked, “Can I help you?”

“I’m Inspector Megan Connor, this is Detective Jim Ellison and this is Major Crimes Consultant, Blair Sandburg. We’re here to talk to Barb Scott. Is she home?”

“She’s been in her room for almost two weeks. She’s so depressed and upset, so I stay with her almost all day and night. She used to go to college, but the girls there were horrible to her. They made her life miserable and she just snapped. The doctor said she had a nervous breakdown and they have her on medication, but she’s not my daughter anymore. She’s this shell of a person that I can’t reach any longer. What do you want with her?”

Jim asked, “Does she have a boyfriend, cousin, brother or anyone that would be looking out for her?”

“Just her cousin, Frank Miller. He lives here too. He’s my brother’s boy and I don’t care for him much, but he seems to like Barb and looks out for her. She’s very shy and withdrawn. Do you have to ask her questions?” the mother asked. 

“We’d like to talk to her doctor first. But we have to talk to Frank. Is he home?” Jim asked. 

“Of course he’s home, he never works. He’s absolutely worthless. He got in trouble with girls at my brother’s so he sent him here to stay with me. Is he in trouble with girls again? I’m going to tell him to leave tonight. I think he made Barb even worse and I don’t know why.”

“Could you bring him down and we’ll talk to him, ma’am.” Jim was ready for him, because he knew Miller was going to be a runner. 

Mrs. Scott walked up the stairs and came back down followed by a sheepish looking young man about 20 years old. Jim said, “Frank Miller, I’m going to read you your rights. “ Jim did just that and waited for Frank to run, but he didn’t. 

“They deserved everything they got. They were mean to my cousin. I told her what I did for her and she turned on me.”

“What do you mean she turned on you?” Blair asked. 

“She said she was calling the police and I told her that I would tell them she asked me to do it. And she hasn’t been right, since.” 

Megan put the cuffs on him and told Mrs. Scott that they would see Barb’s doctor about questioning her and get back to her. 

They called for a black and white to take him in. While they waited, they just kept telling him to be quiet and wait for his lawyer. 

Thankfully, there was a black and white close by, so they took him in to be processed. 

“Do you realize, we never even had a lunch break today?” Megan asked. 

“My stomach is talking to me,” Jim said. 

“When we finish our reports, we’ll go and have some dinner. Maybe Simon would like to go along and hear about our day,” Blair suggested. 

“I know this wasn’t how you wanted it to be, Blair, but it was a good first day.”

“It was the best and the worst first day. And there will be many others. I’ll bounce back. I just need a little time. We did a good job, the three of us. We’re quite the team.”

“Thank you, Sandy.”

“Thanks, Chief.”

“Now, let’s go file our reports so we can have something to eat. In the meantime, I’ll treat you all to a Butterfinger and soda.”

Jim put his arm around Blair and walked him to the car. Jim knew that it would take a couple of days, but Blair was strong. Things would work out better. Each day would get easier. 

The end


End file.
